sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zavok
Zavok (ザボック, Zabōku) is the leader of the Deadly Six, and is one of the villains set to appear in the Lost World Saga. Appearance :Voice actor: Travis Willingham (English), Jōji Nakata (Japanese) Zavok is a red Zeti with a very stocky build. The majority of his upper body is pure red, as is his reptilian-like tail. He has five-fingered hands that end with sharp cyan-colored nails. Zavok's body from the waist down is black in coloration, ending in two-clawed feet with cyan toes. His head is relatively small compared to the rest of his body and his lower jaw sticks out, showing a row of spiked fangs. The upper half of his head is black save for red markings around his eyes, which are purple with yellow sclera. Zavok has what appears to be a relatively thick cyan-colored unibrow that forms a vaguely V-shaped crest. Sticking out from the sides of his head Zavok has two vicious curved horns that are striped in varying shades of dark gray. Zavok appears to have a cyan ponytail hair sticking out from the back of his head. Zavok has two rows of sharp black spikes sticking out of his shoulders. His only attire seems to be a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes jutting out. His age is 148, height is 155cm. (5ft. 1in.), and weight is 146.4bs. (80kg.). Gallery Personality Zavok is a very serious, malicious, and vicious being. Merciless and cruel, Zavok is willing to let nothing stand in his way of destroying the world to obtain world domination. He is described as being very clever. He and the Deadly Six appear to be very malicious, because as soon as they broke free of Eggman's control they opted to destroy the Earth. Zavok also seems to be very prideful, for as soon as Eggman no longer had a means of controlling them Zavok and the other Deadly Six attacked him, while Zavok in particular encouraged making Eggman pay for their enslavement and abuse. Zavok's pride transcends into arrogance or at least a disrespect for others, shown when he called Eggman a "fool" for enslaving them and believing Sonic's fight against them is futile, saying it is his fate to be destroyed. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zazz **Zeena **Zik **Zomon **Zor *Team Flare Family FCs by Nin10dohgirl on DeviantArt Zerra(older sister; deceased), a mother(Master Zik's sister)and a father; both also deceased Neutral Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Cubot **Orbot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Meowth Abilities and Powers Many of Zavok's abilities are as of yet unknown. All that is known is that alongside the other Deadly Six, Zavok has enough power that Eggman desired to use them in his latest scheme to conquer the world. He is described as very strong and possesses great fighting skills. According to Jack Robotnik, Zavok and the Deadly Six has the power control anyone or thing (including Robots, Badlinks and Pokémon) and order them to attack down the Eggman Empire, Team Rocket Gang, Sonic. Ash and the others. Zavok and the other Deadly Six issued the commands by first touching their foreheads, then aiming at the target. How they gained control of this ability is yet to be specified. History Past Synopsis In the Lost World Saga, Doctor Eggman attempts to harnesses the power of Zavok and the other Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, Zavok and the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. Notes & Trivia Category:Zeti Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six